WhiteRose One-shots
by Leyla zinD
Summary: Capitulo Navideño... Weiss y Ruby estan por pasar la fecha más importante del año para Ruby, Navidad y estan separadas. Al final del día las cosas no salen tan mal despues de todo. [Super adorables Weiss y Ruby.] [Quizá el rating cambie después si piden algo más hot ;)]


**A/N:**

 _Es una historia corta y boba…como me han estado pidiendo WhiteRose…Aquí les dejo este especial que, a pesar de que yo soy Judía y no celebro navidad, muchos amigos cercanos a mí me han invitado por años a sus hogares en estas fechas y considero que es una festividad muy linda…plus, quien no ama los regalos!_

* * *

 ** _WARNING:_**

 _Es mega bobo y gracioso pero nada SEXY. Así que me disculpo por la falta de sexyness en este capi pero espero sacarles al menos una sonrisa._

 _Es rated T por TONTO heh… (Ay me sentí Yang haciendo esa broma tan mensa)_

* * *

 **Especial Navideño**

 **By.** Leyla zinD

…

Era el día anterior a Navidad, Noche buena, y una joven tenía una discusión acalorada con su progenitor en el interior de su habitación.

"¡No es justo!" se quejaba una joven de cabellos blancos, "¡No quiero pasar la navidad con tus amigos empresarios padre, sus hijos no son más que estúpidos snobs! ¡Algunos no dejan de lanzarme indirectas y no quiero salir con ellos."

"Weiss, para ser honestos considero que ninguno de ellos es aceptable para salir contigo," concedía el patriarca Schnee: Jacques, un alto y delgado hombre de cabellos blancos idénticos al de su hija, "-tendrán clase y categoría pero ninguno ha llegado conmigo a un acuerdo adecuado y el dinero de sus familias ciertamente-"

"¡Quiero pasar Navidad con Ruby!" respondió Weiss dándole la espalda a su padre indicándole que le dejase sola.

Jacques frunció el entrecejo molesto antes de responder a su hija. "Tal vez la joven Rose está ocupada con su familia también Weiss," alzó la voz incómodo y molesto al escuchar el nombre de aquella chica, "-Seguramente el bruto de su padre le ha prohibido venir o de no ser así porque no la veo por aq-"

"Padre-" llamó Weiss molesta, "¡Ella jamás me dejaría sola ese día si le _hubiera_ pedido acompañarme. Cosa que no hice porque ella me pidió a _mí_ asistir a _su_ casa!" Observando cómo estaba por responderle su padre, la chica rápidamente le interrumpe, "Déjame sola por favor. No voy a bajar a cenar, no insistas."

Así lo hizo Jacques, encogiéndose de hombros al restarle importancia al berrinche e su adolescente hija cerrando tras él la puerta de la habitación murmurando molesto al alejarse del lugar.

Weiss lloraba molesta sobre la almohada de su cama, la ventana cercana a la chimenea dejaba ver que había comenzado a nevar nuevamente. Atlas es generalmente un reinado muy gélido pero específicamente en las fechas navideñas suele verse hermosa la ciudad al ser rodeada de nieve en sus calles y tejados.

Mientras sus lágrimas teñían la almohada bajo sus brazos, Weiss pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba a la torpe e hiperactiva Ruby Rose, _Pe_ _ro ella es mi torpe e hiperactiva Ruby Rose…_ casi dos años después de iniciar una relación con la líder del equipo RWBY, casi veinticuatro meses a lado de la más divertida y maravillosa chica que jamás pensó poder encontrar y…por primera vez en ese tiempo estaría lejos de ella en un día tan importante como sabe que lo es navidad para Ruby.

 _¡Es quizá su día favorito de todo año Weiss! ¡Incluso es más importante para ella que su propio cumpleaños porque ese día, todos reciben un regalo!_ Le había dicho hace tiempo Yang.

 _Torpe Ruby…tan desprendida, tan amable, tan cariñosa…tan, tan…ow Ruby como te extraño…_

Después de terminarse las lágrimas de esa tarde, Weiss se había quedado dormida por un momento hasta que, un extraño pero _¿conocido? c_ antico le saca de su somnolencia.

"¡Jo! ¡Jo! ¡Jo!"

Inmediata, Weiss se endereza sobre su cama observando el lugar de procedencia de aquella estridente y melodiosa risa, la ventana del balcón. Ventana que, se abre de par en par después de dejar observar una cuerda, un par de bota negras, _¿Botas de combate?,_ pantalones rojos así como el saco característico de Santa Clause se dejaron ver. Lo llamativo de este Santa Clause era la falta de cabello rizado y canoso, en lugar de ello era un corte punk con las puntas rojas en una melena azabache.

 _¿¡Es Ruby vestida de Santa Clause!?_ _Oh Dust, ¡Incluso se ha puesto la barba blanca!_

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ruby al ver a su impresionada chica observarla con incredulidad.

"¡Ruby!"

"¡Jo! ¡Jo! ¡Jo!" Sonrió aún más Ruby depositando en el suelo junto a ella una bolsa blanca que cargaba a su costado para así extender sus brazos, ofreciendo un abrazo a Weiss.

Cuando Ruby dio un par de pasos en dirección de Weiss, esta se lanza a los brazos de su chica abrazándole con fuerza y alzando en puntas buscando besar su mejilla. _Joder Ruby Rose, porque tenías que ser más alta que yo!_ Se quejaba mentalmente la heredera Schnee al retirar del angelical rostro de su chica la falsa barba y así poder besarle apropiadamente. Primero en ambas mejillas y al final en los labios.

 _Oh, ya recordé…no odio que seas más alta que yo._ Pensó entre risitas Weiss al sentir a Ruby tomarla por la cintura y alzarla al girar ligeramente al corresponder a su beso con dulzura.

"Te he extrañado Weiss."

"Y yo te extraño más, Ruby."

Ruby simplemente sonrió ante la necesidad de Weiss en tener siempre la última palabra.

"Lamento mucho no haberte avisado que me quedaría en casa," murmuraba Weiss contra el cuello de Ruby aun sin romper el abrazo, "-es solo que Jacques arregló esta estúpida reunión sin comentarme nada y..."

 _"Mi padre."_ Dijo Ruby seriamente.

Una mirada confundida se apodera de los azules ojos de Weiss para observar intrigada a Ruby, "Uhm, Taiyang no quería que tu vinieras o-"

Negando con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente, Ruby se explica, "No, no _Weissy,"_ dice entre risitas besando la mejilla de la nombrada, "Se dice _mi padre,_ no Jacques. Es una enorme falta de respeto llamar al padre de una por su nombre de pila. Tu, de entre todos, debias saberlo mejor ya que eres tan educada y refinada y sabia y-"

Parpadeando Weiss aclara una vez más su mente interrumpiendole, "También tu desearas que le llame Jacques después de enterarte de que él quiere-" murmura.

"¿Oh, lo de tu _matrimonio_ arreglado?"

Estupefacta, Weiss permanece en silencio observando la sonrisa de satisfacción en Ruby hasta que su voz decidió acompañarla nuevamente.

"¿Co-como… es que tu-?" Pero Weiss deja inconclusa su pregunta al escuchar ligeros cascabeles en el exterior de su ventana.

"Digamos que no resistí y leí los deseos que cierta chica pidió para esta navidad." dijo Ruby guiñándole un ojo.

Sin comprender lo que quiso decir, Weiss simplemente sonríe agregando en un tono para nada-Weiss, "Los matrimonios arreglados no son divertidos."

"Nop, no lo son." Asegura Ruby soltando las manos de su chica para alcanzar la bolsa que había dejado tras ella, "Pero, ¿Sabes lo que _sí_ es divertido?" pregunta alzando sus ojos grises donde Weiss.

Negando con diversión, Weiss sonríe observándola con curiosidad.

"¡Los regalos!"

Ruby le alcanza una pequeña cajita del interior de la enorme bolsa que habia cargado a cuestas. Weiss abre dicha cajita encontrándose con un bello collar en oro blanco con un rubí en el centro de este. Sonriendo ante la estupefacta silueta de la ex reina de hielo, le pelinegra alcanza el collar para abrirle y colocarle alrededor del delicado cuello de Weiss.

"Feliz Navidad, princesa." Susurra Ruby abrazando a Weiss por la cintura, "He viajado todo este trayecto desde los confines de otro reino hasta llegar a tus aposentos para entregarte tan delicada y preciosa joyería en tus propias manos." Continua Ruby adoptando un tono elegante y poco propio de su regular alegre yo.

"Ow, Ruby…es precioso. Ojala yo tuviera algo para darte también."

"No te preocupes Weiss, no sabías que vendría y además,-" murmura nuevamente al oído de la peliblanca, "-tu eres el mejor regalo y no solo de Navidad. Te veo mañana para ir a patinar, ¿Podrás?"

"¡Me encantaría!" sonríe nuevamente Weiss al abrazarse a Ruby, "Te veré en la pista cerca del café al que fuimos el mes pasado."

"¡Perfecto! Tenemos un plan, princesa." Susurra al besarle suavemente antes de alejarse de Weiss, "Te amo."

"Y yo a ti, Ruby."

Weiss sigue a Ruby un par de pasos hasta que la pelinegra alcanza la cuerda por la que había bajado por el tejado hasta el balcón comenzando a subir por esta. Weiss: se inclina para dar un último beso a su pelinegra, aun sujeta escalando sobre la cuerda, antes de irse pero no se dio cuenta de que la cuerda comenzaba a aflojar su ajuste sobre lo que fuera que estaba atada hasta que era muy tarde ya.

 _¡ZAS!_

"¡Ouch!"

"¡Ruby! ¿Estás bien?"

Una sacudida y mareada Ruby alza su mano desde bajo su cuerpo levantando el pulgar. "Si…eso creo Weissy. No te preocupes, _ouch_ " decía al ponerse de pie. Había caído boca abajo lastimándose la nariz y el labio inferior. "F-Feliz Navidad." Susurra una vez más, esta vez con debilidad.

Sonriendo con entusiasmo la pelinegra da un brinco hasta el tejado desapareciendo del balcón de la habitación de Weiss.

El patriarca Schnee entró justamente en el instante en que la pelinegra sale del lugar.

"¡Weiss!" Llama con molestia. "¿Que fue eso?" pregunta observándola con poca paciencia, "Escuché un ruido, ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Estoy bien padre." Dijo Weiss secamente cruzándose de brazos al observar por las puertas abiertas del balcón.

"¿Has cambiado de opinión respecto a bajar a cenar?" al ver negar a la joven, Jacques simplemente se endereza en su lugar listo para salir de aquella habitación, "De acuerdo. Debes descasar, mañana tenemos una fiesta que organizar y atender…" estaba por girarse y dejar a Weiss cuando el destello del collar que llevaba le llama la atención, "De dónde has sacado la idea de que esa piedra roja, un rubí cualquiera, se verá mejor en ti que un elegante zafiro. A todo esto ¿De dónde lo has sacado?"

Weiss simplemente sonrió con emoción, "Me lo trajo Santa."

"Muy bien. No tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo. Descansa Weiss." Agrega Jacques riendo con desgano de indagar más en la infantil respuesta de su hija.

...

Ruby, quien se estaba recuperando en el tejado del tremendo golpe que se había llevado dentro de la habitación de Weiss, se sobreslta cuando un animal lamia su mejilla.

"¡Ah, dejen eso, reno bobo!"

La nariz del reno empezó a brillar roja sacándola de su estupor.

 _¿Reno?_

"¿Qué caraj-?"

Antes de que Ruby pudiera decir otra palabra, una gran figura apareció frente a ella vestida con el mismo traje que llevaba puesto, solo que más ajustado y redondeado en algunos lugares de su cuerpo.

"¡Abajo Ruldolf! Lo siento por eso. A Rudolf le gusta alejarse un poco de los demás a veces. Te lame porque probablemente pensaba que eras yo." La voz profunda y grave del hombre con larga barba blanca se explicaba.

"¿S-Santa?" pregunta Ruby atónita.

"¡El mismo que viste y calza! Gracias por ayudarme y darle a la señorita Schnee un regalo. Nadie mejor que tú para esto, Ruby Rose. Jo, Jo, Jo…" Comenzaba a reír en su característico tono, el rostro confundido de la pelinegra le hizo explicarse una vez más, "Verás, cuando llegué hasta aquí y te escuché hablar con ella noté que se me habían terminado los regalos."

"Se te- ¿Se te acabaron los regalos? ¡Santa!"

"¡Hey! Atlas es mi última parada ya que cerca de aquí está mi casa, siempre me detengo antes de regresar a casa a revisar mi lista y este año, Weiss Schnee estaba en el último lugar. Creo que mal calculé por alguna razón. Debí haber escuchado a la señora Clause y haber vuelto a contar los regalos antes de salir del taller. De todos modos, gracias por salvarme. Te debo una Ruby Rose."

Santa le lanzó un bastón de caramelo a Ruby como premio a su buena acción.

"¡Feliz Navidad Ruby! Vamos Rudolf, vamos a casa. ¡JO! ¡JO! ¡JO!"

Una muy confundida e incrédula Ruby Rose observaba como el trineo del hombre vestido de rojo era tirado por ocho renos que eran liderados por un noveno que llevaba la nariz roja como la grana y un brillo singular...

Ruby sonrió divertida hacia donde su bastón de caramelo, _¡No puedo esperar a contarle a Weiss!_

:: **FIN** ::

* * *

 ** _Nota:_**

 _Ya saben amo los Rvws y comentarios!_

 _Si nos va bien podría continuar este especial por unos capis más...ustedes deciden! YA se saben mi precio muajajaja._

 _^u^_

 _Si les gustó el mini One-Shot díganme, porque estoy terminando un WhiteRose igual de bobo pero para Año nuevo xD déjenme saber si les gustaría leerlo!_

 _SHALOM!_


End file.
